Fighting Instinct
by NewGirl2011
Summary: Damon can only fights his instincts for so long.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, I know its pretty short but I found it really hard to start. Will get longer I promise.

I don't own anyone! (apparently we have to put this)

He watched her from the other side of the road, she was oblivious. So innocent, so pure, she was everything he thought he didn't want yet he was drawn to her. They'd both got along quite well recently, and Damon had been enjoying spending time with Elena. Although he had started to notice that Elena treated him like a project, turning him from a big bad vampire to a choir boy. Well that was about to change.

"Elena!" Damon called across the road. She looked across and smiled, nearly melting him straight away.

"Hey Damon, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's all fine I just need you to do me a favor"

"Sure, what do you need?" said Elena looking worried.

"I just need you to let me pick you up from school today, don't ask any questions, just be here at 3.30pm" Damon whispered to her and started to walk off. He half expected Elena to call after him, finding out why he wanted to meet her, ask all those annoying questions that he didn't really have the answer for but she seemed to just accept it, this trust thing really had its benefits.

Elena POV

He'd looked so gorgeous, standing there watching her every move, bending to whisper in her ear she could see his muscles contort. No one should be that entrancing, but she just couldn't help but stare at him whenever he was around, and she was sure he'd noticed.

Elena had really begun to trust Damon, and although she knew all the bad things he'd done she respected him for the way he dealt with it. He felt remorse, he knew he had done wrong but he also knew that it was his nature. Damon was constantly having an internal battle, fighting against his nature and Elena wasn't sure if she could handle that like he did, she didn't think she would have the same control.

Talking of control, Stefan appeared in front of her. He looked at her gloomily. They hadn't spoken for months, after he'd started drinking human blood again and had started treating her like a personal blood bank. She didn't hate him for it, she knew deep down Stefan was a good man, but years of denying his true self had finally caught up on him, and the cravings for human blood had become too much. She hoped one day they could be friends again, but Stefan did not approve of her friendship with Damon. He point blank refused to even acknowledge his brother, even though they still shared the same house. Life must be very lonely for Stefan at the moment, but he had brought a lot of it on himself. Elena had noticed him and Bonnie spending a lot of time together, Bonnie had tried to hide this from Elena, but Elena knew something was going on.

Eventually school finished and Elena made her way to go and meet Damon. He was waiting for her, waiting outside his car. Black jeans, black leather jacket, black sunglasses. He looked amazing, like he walked straight off a runway. Damon always looked good.

He smiled as she approached and opened the car door for her, he was a very southern gentleman, and although Elena had told him a thousand times that his pleasantries were outdated, it was a habit he simply refused to lose. She got in and they drove off in comfortable silence, although Damon wasn't sure how much longer Elena would truly feel comfortable in his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the story becomes a bit clearer here, and I think it might move up to an M next chapter. I don't own any of them

They sped along a deserted road, Damon's eye fixed straight in front of him. Elena found herself staring at the side of his face. He looked troubled. If he had done this six months ago there would have been no way Elena would have got in the car, well willingly anyway. She also knew that if it was what Damon had wanted it would have happened.

Damon slowed the car down, and pulled into an opening on the right. He carried on down a gravel track and after about 10 minutes he came to a stop. Elena eyes were wide open, looking forward at the sight in front of her. It was beautiful, a lake surrounded by green trees. It had only taken them 45 minutes to get her and yet she had never known it existed. Damon looked at her and smiled.

"Damon, this is so beautiful, but what are we doing here?" Elena asked. Damon smirked at her although he still looked fairly uncomfortable.

"This is where all the guys used to bring their dates back in 1864" he laughed. Elena burst out laughing too, and he smiled at her. He stroked her hair gently, but his face regained that troubled look he had on the way down. Elena noticed and whispered "Damon, what's wrong? Why did you really bring me here? I know something is wrong and..."

"Elena, shut up" Damon interrupted her, not in an aggressive tone, but it was authoritative, and Elena certainly did stop talking. She looked at him confused.

"Elena, you're right there is something wrong, and that's why I brought you here. I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise you'll let me finish before you start talking again. Can you do that?" Damon asked, searching her eyes. Elena looked back at him, and nodded. She knew from his facial expression that this had to be important, and he was struggling to maintain his control.

Damon was silent for a few moments; he needed to collect his thoughts. He knew that what he was about to tell Elena could ruin their friendship, but it could also strengthen it. He knew he had to be honest with her, because that was the least she deserved, no one had ever accepted Damon quite like she had. Not Katherine, not Andi, not even his own brother. He took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Elena, I really don't know how you're going to respond to what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to know I'm telling you because I think you deserve the truth". He notices Elena stiffen, but knew he had to carry one.

"I've loved spending time with you recently Elena, and I love the way you make me feel about myself, I've never felt so human, not even when I was one and that's down to you." He paused to look at her; she looked touched, almost as if she might cry. He knew he'd better carry on, before she thought this was just a soppy way of saying thank you.

"But I'm not human Elena, and I can't stop fighting it anymore" Damon paused for a moment, and looked straight into Elena's eyes. He felt tears prick his eyes, knowing what he was about to say would probably end their relationship right now. He swallowed, trying to find his voice again.

"Elena, I need to kill someone".


End file.
